


Interruptions

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Susie is on C4, and Jack keeps crashing her interviews and she tells toto off for not keeping an eye on him. (But it's more cute fun if you know what I mean)





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



“So will Valtteri take pole this weekend?” Susie asks, turning to DC.

“I think so, we’ve seen what he is capable of and the car has been great over this weekend so it is possible.” DC replies, smiling.

Susie is about to ask him a follow up question when Jack comes running into shot.

“Mum! Mum! Guess what Lewis told me! He said I could sit in his car!” Jack tugs at Susie’s jacket, grinning happily.

“Hello, Jack. Sorry mummy is busy right now, can’t you go to Vati?” Susie asks him, trying to look un-phased.

“He’s in a meeting.” Jack says with a sigh.

“Well go see uncle Niki!” Susie suggests, pushing him gently.

“Okay!” Jack nods before running off.

Susie gives a sigh of relief and glances at her co-presenters.

“Can’t get a babysitter, Su?” Steve asks teasingly.

Susie rolls her eyes, trying to get back into serious presenter mode.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Susie is talking about Sebastian’s Championship hopes when Jack runs into shot again.

“MUMMY!” Jack yells at her. “Sebastian gave me this!” The little boy holds up a toy Ferrari and Susie looks at him.

“It’s lovely, Jack. Now why don’t you-” Susie stops as Jack runs up to DC and starts running the toy car down DC’s side whilst making car noises.

Susie looks like she wants the ground to swallow her up.

“Jack?” DC asks gently. “Why don’t we go and get a drink? Mummy is busy right now.”

Jack nods and DC looks apologetic.

Susie flashes him a thankful smile as DC takes the little boy away from the camera.

“Sorry about that…I’ll be having words with Toto.” Susie smiles pleasantly. “So Ferrari are pretty strong this weekend….”

* * *

Susie signs off of C4 an hour later, giving DC a smile.

“Thanks for that.” Susie says softly as she removes her earpiece.

“It’s nothing.” DC shrugs. “It was cute though.”

“Yeah.” Susie nods, remembering Steve showing her the happy tweets from fans during the break. It was certainly memorable…..

“You’re going to speak to Toto now aren't you?” Steve asks with a smirk.

“Of course.” Susie nods, putting her microphone down and heading up the track.

“Someone’s in trouble…” Steve stage whispers as DC snorts.

* * *

Toto is with Jack in the motorhome when Susie enters.

“Sorry.” Toto says sheepishly as he takes in the look on her face.

“It’s okay.” Susie sighs, settling on the sofa next to him and Jack. “He did no harm.”

“It was cute.” Toto says softly, a small smile on his face.

“I guess.” Susie says, pulling Jack onto her lap to kiss his head.

Jack is still holding the Ferrari and he beams at her.

“There is one thing though.” Toto says slowly.

“What?” Susie asks as she smooths Jack’s hair with her hand.

“He needs a new toy car.” Toto tells her, glaring at the Ferrari in Jack’s hand.

Susie snorts and grins at her husband. “Don’t want him to favourite Ferrari then?”

“Of course not!” Toto says, horrified.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him a Williams car in the morning.” Susie tells him with a wink.

Toto chuckles and kisses her head, just happy to be with his family.

Susie settles into her seat with a sigh, cuddling into Toto with Jack by her side. It hadn’t been all bad and it had been funny. All’s well that ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
